Moving On Jacobs point of veiw
by marney-chan
Summary: this is from JPOV continuing from when he ran away please read and reveiw does he get over bella and if so who does he fall for
1. Chapter 1

This story starts of with Jacobs's point of view just after he's run away

Note these are Stephanie Meyer's characters.

"Jacob, Jake come back, Billy's worried about you and he's getting mad at us" I heard quills familiar voice in my head.

"leave him be, hes hurt"sams voice rang out in my head argh sometimes the very fact that all the others in our pack can see others feelings and secrets that they want to stay hidden from everyone, I made it, I was miles away from la plush and forks and away from her the person I love more than anything in the world. To stop her hurting me like she was, it was almost too much to bear. The thought of her walking down the aisle towards someone that wasn't me a smile spread across her face she was moving closer to him, to the happiest day of her life and with each slow steady step she took was another step she took away from me. The worst part of it was soon she would no longer be my Bella swan but she will be his forever, she will be a monster one of them. That's why I had to leave; the further away I was from her, the closer she would get to happiness. I now that even though I would do anything to take her true loves place I no I could not make her happy the way he does. I snapped back to reality it was raining, had it been raining before I couldn't remember I had been so caught p in my thoughts, I slowed to a walk letting the rain wash over me, that was the one good thing about being a werewolf I never got cold, in fact I always felt like I had a fever, but at least it meant that I didn't need a jacket even in freezing weather, although it was best to, Sam always wanted to avoid suspicion and to avoid people asking questions." It's safer that way, for them and for us" I remember him telling us that. I knew at once what he was thinking of Emily how he'd torn her beautiful face up in seconds, but to him she always looked beautiful.Ah,at least he had got the one he loved with him, no snap out of it Jake. It will make it easier to forget her then, although I new, I would never forget my beloved Bella


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It must have been at least 4 hours since I left forks but I still had no idea where I was,there didn't seem to be any form of life for what felt like miles around,I must be in Alaska with my running it wouldn't surprise me. I sighed heavily and slowed to a brisk walk,I had no idea where I would go,I had very little money on me and didn't have enough to rent a room for a night. hotel it is then I concluded. I looked around for around for a road sign anything,still nothing started to run again it would be nightfall in a couple of hours 3 at the max. Finally the familiar sight of a road sign came in view ahead,stopping to read what it said the nearest town from hear was 10 miles away,I smiled,I could easily make that in less than and hour,I became aware that a car had stopped beside me and the driver a young girl who couldn't have been more than 18,bells age,she had pretty features blonde hair bright blue eyes almost as blue as the ocean,I couldn't help but stare at them,she also had a small heart shaped face that would make you smile just looking at her,there was no doubt about it she was breathtakingly beautiful,

"excuse me"her voice was soft and perfect she'd clearly gone to public school,the way she spoke clearly and with perfect articulation,sounding each word with meaning and passion,if you could do that to words,I would never no, "but its below 2oC aren't you cold."

I Looked down and saw that she was right, I was wearing the same vest T-shirt that I had left forks in and my jeans were low cut and muddy from running but I hadn't noticed that my appearance might cause any suspicion, of course I had been thinking of Bella, it suddenly dawned on me that I had a perfect chance to restart my life or start afresh "er when you put it that way yes,I, I am freezing"I answered politely but in a way that wouldn't make her suspicious. "well I could at least give you a lift,if I can't give you more clothes then I can at least do my best to stop you catching a cold,I'm amber by the way"she smiled at me then as if daring me to refuse, "Jake,er where are you heading"I asked and I watched the reaction on her face turn from bewilderment to amusement "that was going to be my next question"she smiled as she said it "I'm heading to Washington actually but if you heading In the different direction I don't mind taking you there" I had to think about this Alaska would be perfect to stay away from Bella but maybe I could ask amber if she could stay with me after all Washington was at least a full days trip "no no Washington sounds perfect"I smiled gently at her,she gestured towards her car a blue mini turbo, "nice car"I commented and it was true,I wasn't being sarcastic of course any thing was better than my beaten up rabbit ,amber grimaced "that actually this is my sisters car I'm going to Washington to meet her since she let her car up here then I'll probably look for a car",well even more perfect "how much are you planing to spend on your car" I asked her perhaps a little to enthusiastically, "oh,well I'm not quite sure but I have about 900 on me separate from the 100 gas money,why" even better she was sure to get a beaten up car for that amount but even then I could fix it up for her,a new challenge after all it had been a while since I had last worked on a car "oh its just that I build cars so I was thinking I you needed a hand I could do some free labour, and I've heard that the price of a good mechanic is about half of the money you've got"and it was true I still remember John Dowling's reputation for overpricing. "well that would be great I no absolutely nothing when it comes to cars2she giggled a sweet girlish giggles which usually made me want to be sick but coming from her it sounded wonderful,I wonder could this be the person I was met to spend the rest of my life with. what did I no I'd only met her two minutes ago,unless,could it possibly be ,no it can't be,love at first sight,could I possibly have imprinted on someone I hardly knew.


End file.
